A Very Ducky New Year
by ClareBelle23
Summary: This story has changed completely :  Come see how everyone deals with, being in close quarters, For a year :  PLEASE REVIEW!


Charlie Conway maneuvered himself along the tight hallway, dogging other students. He hated the first day back and to be honest, many of the other days which occurred during the tremendously long New Year. He juggled his luggage and held his room assignment slip in his mouth, trying to find his room and take safety in it. This was the first year, all the ducks were boarding at Eden Hall and Charlie was looking forward to the immense freedom away from the prying eyes of his mother. He loved her, but he craved space.

Adam Banks walked with care through the Eden Hall grounds, breathing in the fresh air. He loved the first day of school; the atmosphere was addictive and sent him on an all-natural high. He had yet unpacked, but didn't want to be stuck in his room all day sorting his socks and clothes out. He thought about the other ducks, wondering how they were settling in. Adam smiled as he came to a stop outside the school hockey rink, knowing that soon he would be back on the ice with the team he loved.

Julie 'The Cat' Gaffney lay on her bed, reading her magazine. She put it down and sighed with frustration, already hating boarding. Julie looked at her bad, which sat diligently at the end of her bed. She almost adamantly refused to unpack, knowing that it would be like admitting defeat: Julie never admitted defeat. She was itching to move but was going to keep to her promise, to wait for Connie to arrive before she went 'charging off', as Connie had put it.

"We are going to have to do something about this" Julie smiled.

Guy Germaine zipped his bag up, surprised he could actually do so. He smiled to himself, pulling the bag off the bed. It fell to the floor, just like his smile. Guy glared at the bag and then his other two, which lay near the door. With a huff, he looked around at his bare room. All his posters were gone and stray coat hangers lay on his floor.

"Mum!" Guy called out, peering quizzically at his floor. Guy heard his Mum run up the stairs and come to a halt; he looked at her as she stood in the doorway.

"Was my floor always this color?" He inquired.

Greg Goldberg was whipping the counter of his parents diner, passing the time before he had to leave. He looked around the diner, smiling at the regular costumers. He would miss this place, he would even miss working there for the next year but he was looking forward to the nice break. He shuddered as he cleaned the photo of him, which his parents insisted on displaying proudly. He loved them, but dear God they embarrassed him. He went into the kitchen and threw the rag into the sink, before sliding off his apron and hanging it up.

"Enjoy this year Bud" Amy smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Thanks Amy" He smiled at their long-time waitress, "I will"

Luis Mendoza loved having a girlfriend, though he did not like helping her unpack all her things. He had packed them up to take them home, and now he was unpacking them in her dorm room. While she was studying her clothes with eagle eyes and making sure the room was arranged perfectly, according to her.

"Luis" She smiled, walking over to him. Luis paused, placing the books he just picked out of the boxes on her bed. She hugged him tightly, pressing her lips to his cheek.

"Thank you so much for this" She cooed.

"My pleasure" He laughed, picking the books up again.

"I wish I could help you with yours," She said sadly, "But I am glad you'll be boarding this year"

"Me too" He smiled, pecking her on the lips gently.

Dwayne Robertson stepped off the plane, holding his carry on luggage rightly. He smiled, happy to be back at his second home. He stepped out of the airport and into the humid air, haling a taxi. He told the cab driver exactly were he wanted to go and then settled back, thinking about Eden Hall. He was pretty happy to be going back there, to play hockey with the ducks again. He had missed them back in Texas, missed the feel of playing with the ducks, the feel of the ice. He smiled at the school, when the cab driver pulled up.

"Welcome Home" He muttered to himself.

Dean Portman waited impatiently for Fulton Reed, absently listening to the music on the radio. He had already set his side of the dorm room up, knowing Fulton would improve. But would the kid hurry up already!

Portman was dying; he was suffering with a severe case of boredom. Portman had hated the past summer, being secluded and away from his friends. The need to be heard was urging him to do something radical, which would most likely wind him up in a whole amount of trouble. Finally Portman gave up waiting and decided to sneakily ambush Fulton when he arrived, deciding to rush down to the car park.

Connie Moreau was rushing around, pulling clothes off the floor and throwing them at her bed.

"Connie!" He Mum called out, "You're running rather late!"  
>"I know Mum!" Connie yelled, searching everywhere for her Eden Hall jersey. She ran to her laundry room and stared angrily at the dryer, which was currently holding her jersey captive. Her Mum popped her head in the door, "Sweetie, we need to go"<p>

Connie glared at the dryer, as her Mum patted her shoulder comfortingly.

Lester Averman finished his shift at the Cinema and walked slowly home, knowing his Dad would be there to rush him off to Eden Hall. His bags were packed and sitting at the door, he knew and yet he took his sweet time walking home. He took the long, scenic way to prevent his eventual departure for school. God, he hated school with such passion, that he wanted to burn it down. He had already cracked three hissy fits about his parents forcing him to board there, it was really like he was in jail. Averman felt another hissy fit building up inside him as he turned the corner and looked at his front door, and his dad stacking his bags in the car.

Fulton Reed ran, almost faster than he had before. Despite the fact Fulton was athletic, he was out of breath by the time he reached the end of the street. Tears stung his eyes and he casually whipped them, blaming the moisture on the wind.

"Stupid" He sniffed, clutching his bag with all his strength. He then began to walk, with purpose in the direction of his school. Happy to be away from home and soon to be with his friends.

Russ Tyler stared out the window of his father's car, while his father lectured him on the importance of staying out of trouble.

"Make sure you study too, those grades last year were barely good enough to get you back in," His father said sternly.

"Yes Dad" Russ sighed.

"I'm serious, this is an amazing opportunity," His father said.

"I know Dad" Russ sighed again.

"And Son" His father said, a smile in his voice. Russ turned towards his Dad, as his father kept watch the road with a keen eye.

"Win some hockey" His Dad laughed.

"Yes Dad" Russ grinned.

Ken Wu was already on the ice, but he wasn't playing hockey. He was just skating, up and down the ice. He sighed, as he looked at the Eden Hall Ducks sign. Ken thought deeply about his return to Eden Hall, rubbing his arm. There was no doubt, he adored being a duck and an honorary bash brother but Eden Hall was plain depressing.

Ken skated to the edge of the ice, "Not Again"


End file.
